Insygnia Śmieci z perspektywy Rona
by RafciusiuxD
Summary: Insygnia Śmieci z perspektywy Rona ;


Ron obudził się gwałtownie. Został wyrwany z pięknego snu z Hermioną w roli głównej. Nie pamiętał co dokładnie się w nim działo, ale sądząc po tym co czuł w majtkach musiało to być coś naprawde nieprzyzwoitego.

Rozejrzał się po pokoju szukając tego co go obudziło. Ujrzał coś co sprawiło, że pomyślał że nadal śni. Hermiona zbierała z podłogi kawałki potrzaskanego dzbanka. Próbowała wyciągnąć drobinki z pod komody, więc wypięła się w dosyć dwuznacznej pozycji, a że miała na sobie spódniczke mini, "mały przyjaciel" Rona został poddany jeszcze większemu napięciu. Hermiona odwróciła się nagle i gdy ujrzała Rona gapiącego sie ną jej tyłek nieco się zmieszała. Oczywiście Ron jak najszybciej odwrócił wzrok i uśmiechnął się szeroko.

-Cześć Hermiono!- powiedział, mając nadzieje uniknąć awantury.

-Oh, witaj Ron.- powiedziała i odwzajemniła uśmiech, na co Ron westchnął z ulgą.

- A można wiedzieć co robisz w moim pokoju o siódmej rano?- spytał Ron,zerkając na zegarek.

-Właśnie przyjechałam, więc wpadłam się przywitać. Może już zapomniałeś,ale zaprosiłeś mnie na resztę wakacji do siebie.- odpowiedziała Hermiona z wyrzutem.

- Oczywiście, że pamiętam, ale jeszcze wczoraj napisałaś, że nie przyjedziesz wcześniej niż dzień przed weselem Billa i Fleur.

- Tak, ale rodzice zgodzili się żebym przyjechała wcześniej. Jednak widzę, że niezbyt sie ucieszyłeś na mój widok, więc może już..

-Cieszę się, że cie widzę Hermiono.- wtrącił Ron.

Hermiona spojrzała na niego zdumiona, po czym szeroko się uśmiechnęła. Ron odwzajemnił uśmiech. Patrzyli tak na siebie milcząc i uśmiechając się do siebie, po czym Hermiona wróciła do zbierania drobinek z podłogi.

Ron zauważył, że Hermiona wygląda nadzwyczaj korzystnie. Ubrana była w ładną, wydekoltowaną niebieską koszulkę i bardzo kusą spódniczke . Włosy spięła w elegancki kok. Makijaż podkreślał jej pełne usta. Jednak tym co wciąż przyciągało wzrok Rona były jej piersi. Zauważył, że urosły od czasu kiedy się ostatnio widzieli, a może poprostu Hermiona nigdy ich tak nie podkreślała. Gapił się w nie i gapił. Musi przetać, bo Hermiona zaraz to zauważy, ale ona zdawała się całkowicie zajęta zbieraniem szkła.

-Właściwie to co tu się stało?- spytał Ron odrywając wzrok od krągłości Hermiony i omiatając wzrokiem pokój, w którym wszędzie były rozsypane kawałki szkła.

-Oh, Krzywołap polował na Świstoświnkę i rozbił ten wazon.- odpowiedziała nieco zmieszana.

-Nie łatwiej było by użyć różdżki?

-Ale ja jestem głupia, zupełnie zapomniałam. W domu rodzice raczej nie pozwalają mi używać czarów.

Podczas, gdy Hermiona naprawiała wazon, Ron obserwował ją bacznie. Przez cały miesiąc bardzo za nia tęsknił. Myślał jednak, że jest to zwykła przyjacielska tęsknota, która towarzyszyła mu od drugiej klasy. Teraz gdy na nią patrzył, poczuł jednak, że to coś więcej. Gdy na nią patrzył, czuł, że niczego więcej mu nie trzeba. Od dawna zaczął się nią interesować, ale teraz dojrzał do tego, żeby samemu sobie powiedzieć, że to miłość.

Hermiona skończyła naprawiać wazon i usiadła na skraju łóżka. "Kumpel" Rona znów dał o sobie znać. Nie odzywali się do siebie, poprostu siedzieli i patrzyli na siebie z uśmiechem. Milczenie przerwała Świnka, która narobiła Ronowi na głowę. Hermiona wybuchnęła śmiechem, a on razem z nią. Nie czuł wcale zażenowania. Czuł się przy niej swobodnie.

-A dowiedziałaś się czegoś o tych horkruksach? - spytał.

- Tak, ale Ty i Harry dowiecie się w swoim czasie- odpowiedziała tajemniczo.

Ron wcale nie czuł w tym momencie zaciekawienia horkruksami. Liczyło się to, że Hermiona jest obok niego. Usiadł obok niej na skraju łóżka. Patrzyli sobie w oczy, a potem nagle Hermiona zaczęła się do niego przybliżać. Ich wargi prawie się już musnęły, kiedy Hermiona odskoczyła.

- Jeszcze nie jestem gotowa- szepnęła, ale cmoknęła go delikatnie w policzek.

-Ok- powiedział Ron z uśmiechem.

Hermiona także się uśmiechnęła i powiedziała:

-Miałam Cię zawołać na śniadanie.

-Dobra, już idę.

Wstał zrzucając z siebie kołdre i przerażony spojrzał na swoje bokserki. Jego "kompan' robił sobie w nich namiot. Hermiona też to zobaczyła, roześmiała się zalotnie i wyszła zostawiając zdumionego Rona samego.


End file.
